


Past Flame

by Fandom_girl21



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: I guess I'll be the one to write this one.Or the one where Andy finds out Quynh is not only free of the Iron Maiden butalive.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 368





	Past Flame

They're in London safe house, Nile is helping Nick Cook. Listening as he talks about the nuances of Greek cuisine.

Andy and Joe are watching some mindless show on the TV both lost in their own thoughts.

Or they were till the phone rang, Nile looked confused as all three of the older warriors tensed.

Andy sighed as she stood and went to fish it out of her bag. She sighed in frustration.

"Booker."

"Don't answer it."

_"Yusuf."_

Nicky's soft voice was admonishing as it traveled to the TV room.

Nile looked between the other warriors. Finally she settled her gaze on Nicky to ask her question.

"Why is the phone so important?"

"It's used only for emergencies. I don't see why Booker is calling, hasn't even been a full year yet."

Nicky said his eyes following Andy as she moved into view of the kitchen to answer the phone. Everyone seeing her made it easier for her in the end - then she wouldn't need to repeat what happened.

She answered and put it on speaker.

"You better be dying Booker."

"I - no I'm not. It's hard to explain but -"

"Hi Andy."

The new voice sound through the apartment and Andy's face goes white making her drop the phone.

This is the most out of control Nile had ever seen her.

Thankfully it didn't last long, Joe had grabbed the phone and given it back to Andy. She looked to be a million miles away but her eyes - they were red and watery already.

" _ **Quynh**_. How - when -"

"10 years ago, a team of divers. They were sweet, of course, none of them survived. Did you even search for me?"

A sweetness mixed with rage and steel. Nile felt that swirl of emotions well up in her - a unbridled rage. Whatever the reason Quynh was back - it couldn't be good. 

Andy's eyes closed and she grips the phone harder.

"Yes, yes I did. Quynh I -"

"I'm in Paris, come find me."

The line went dead and room grew silent. Till Nile broke it, her voice tentative not wanting to overstep.

"Andy?"

She swallowed, she was going to ask if she was okay. But Andy was staring at the phone as if it was a original Rembrandt.

She cleared her throat, relief washed through her as Andy dragged her eyes from the phone to her.

"When do we leave?"


End file.
